thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Socks Episode 9
Gays Can Get Married, But They Can’t be Admin Rimie:Last time on Socks! Shelby,Gosama, and Pikajew formed an ISIS trio and spied on Fag, who most contestants just found out existed! Aaryn tried to kill herself after being forced in the minority of the last vote! Then Cracker and Her mixed bleached in Anna’s Kool Aid and in a deadly reward challenge Shelby won and took the ISIS tiro to Chills where they blow it up! Aaryn won yet another challenge! Shelby getting to close with Gosama and Pikajew made Aaryn worry and as the minorities voted Shelby, everyone else voted Kirby who left. 8 are left, who will get voted out tonight! Shelby:Thanks for keeping me safe. Aaryn:You’re welcome. Conf Aaryn:I can trust Shelby for now, but we will see If I must send her home at some point. Anna:I am so pissed right now. *crying* I am being targeted for my skin color. I am forced into the minority because I am a minority. Me for being black, Cool for being Asian, and Fag for being gay have to fight for ourselves. It will take a miracle for one of us to win. end Cracker:*works out* Like what you see Aaryn? Aaryn:*forcing cool to do her nails* Oh yes I do. Cracker:Yeah you do cum and give me a kiss. Aaryn:Kkk, after my nails are done. Cool:So what did you want on them again? Aaryn:The confederate flag. Cool:Let me go get the dark blue nail polish. *leaves* Cracker:Hey babe, what's wrong? Aaryn:Oh nothing. Cracker:You sure? *kiss her* Aaryn:Yes I’m sure honey, go back to working out. Cracker:See you later then. Conf Aaryn:I just remembered my husband, oops lol. End Cool:*grabs nail polish* Anna:Cool, why are you acting like her slave? Cool:Ik being a slave brings up bad thing for you, if I don’t they won’t give me any rice. Anna:Okay, I just like seeing slavery cuz you know. Cool:You’re black. Conf. Anna:I’m worried that they will overwork Cool, he my only ally here. Cool:I lied, I make the rice. I’m just doing whatever Aaryn says so I can be an extra vote, and so I can be the last of the minorities voted out, and be used to “Help her” cuz the ISIS are getting close and I can play into paranoia. end Shelby:Guys Chile is suing us for blowing it up. Gosama:THIS IS BULLSHIT. Pikajew:How do we even know we did it? Shelby:Oh, I left them a note. Pikajew:Why would you do that? Shelby:I forget my purse. Pikajew:You don’t have a purse. Shelby:Oh right. Conf Gosama:The members of ISIS are idiots. This is what we get for recruiting from America. end Cool:I’m back. *finish nails* Aaryn:Now go do the only other thing you’re worthful for and make rice. Cool:Will do mah. Cool:*Starts rice* Anna:Can we have some fried chicken with the rice tonight? Cool:Do we have fried chicken? Anna:No Conf Anna:*sweating*I need my fried chicken *sketch self* this is the longest i even been w/o it. I must have some. *barfs* I am going through Withdraws. end Rimie:Come on in guys! It time for today’s reward challenge! Cool:Which is?????????????????? Rimie:The coconut chop challenge! Will guys will answers questions! If you get them right you get the chop one person coconut! Once your coconut is comp three times you’re out of the challenge! Last one left get to chose their own person slave! Sounds good?! Everyone:Yes! Conf Aaryn:This challenge will be very telling where I lay in the alliance and if I need to find some better options just incase. Cracker:Eh, I don’t need to win. Aaryn, as is all womens all already my slaves. Anna:SLAVES, THIS IS NOT OKAY. End Rimie:First question, What is the name of Selena’s gomez new song? Anna:Heart what what it wants Cracker:I’m making a man a sandwich. Aaryn:I’m killing myself cuz I’m mexican. Fag:....≥... Shelby:Grass Gosama:Slow Down. Pikajew:Good 4 You Cool:Good 4 You. Rimie:The answer is Good 4 You, Cool and Pikajew got it! Conf Cool:IK EVERYTHING SELENA GOMEZ!!!!!!!!! SELENA GOMEZ IS MY LIFE. Gosama:That was extremely jewish for Pikajew to know that end Pikajew:*chops Anna Conf Cool:I don’t want to be tied to anna so. end Cool:*chops anna* Anna: :O Conf Anna:*crying* That just hurt so much end Rimie:Next question! How old is Grass? Cracker:18 Pikajew:19 Cool:119 Anna:42 Fag:-2 Aaryn:80 Shelby:69 Gosama:69 Rimie:the answer is 69! Shelby and Gosama got it! Shelby:*Chops Anna Rimie:And Anna is the first person out of this challenge! Conf Anna:Very telling of my position in this tribe, I need to bust my ass to stay here. Gosama:I am very pissed off at Shelby for the chills thing so. end Gosawa:*chops Shelby Rime:Next question! How long is my shaft? Aaryn:6 inches Fag:6 inches Gosama:-3 inches Cracker:2 inches Cool:6 inches Shelby:Zero inches Pikajew:6 inches Rimie:6 inches is correct! Pikajew,Cool,Fag, and Aaryn are correct! Fag:*chops aaryn* Aaryn:*chops fag* Cool:*chops Gosama* Pikajew:*chops Cool* Rimie:Next question, How many girls have I dated? Everyone:0 Rimie:Everyone is wrong! Next question! What is the Hottest place in the world? Cool:Death Valley Shelby:Hell Aaryn:Hell Cracker:A fire Pikajew:Israel Gosama:Oman Fag:Egypt Gosama:Hell is correct! Aaryn:*chops’ fag Shelby:*shops Cool’s Rimie:Next question, Who won BB15? Everyone:Andy Rimie:Everyone chop! Fag:Chops Aaryn Aaryn:Chops Flags Cool:Chops Gosama’s Shelby:Chop’s Gosama Cracker:Chops Cool Gosawa:Chops Shelby Pikajew:Chops Aaryn Rimie:And with that, Gosama,Fag,Cool, and Aaryn are out of the challenge! Leaving Shelby with 1 coconut left and Cracker and Pikajew with all 3! Rimie:Next question: Why doesn’t Rocky ever go to chat anymore? Cracker:Cuz he has a life. Shelby:Cuz he Slaty Pikajew:Cus he is slaty RImie:Shelby, and Pikajew are correct! Shelby:*chops Cracker Pikajew:*Chops Cracker Rimie:Why does Rocker come to chat? Cracker:To start fights Shelby:To be away and say nothing Pikajew:Cuz he have no life Rimie:all of you are right all of you chop! Shelby:*chop pikajew Cracker:Chop pikajew Pikajew:Chop cracker Rimie:Cracker is out! Shelby and Pikajew are tied! Who ever answers this question correctly wins! Why did Zee go first? Pikajew:Cuz no one likes him? Shelby:Cuz he tied to fuck all the man Rimie:Shelby is correct, Shelby wins! conf Shelby:My second reward challenge in a row: :D Aaryn:Very telling that Shelby won a likeability comp, maybe i should have voted her off last week. end Rimie:You know get to chose between one of three slaves, Darlus, Smalls or Maria! Darlus:I will Vandalise this Total drama socks Fan fic Smalls:OMG LLAMAS <33333 Maria:XD yes. Shelby:Let see, I chose Smalls! Maria:I am blocked! Rimie:Oh no! *Maria has been blocked by Rimie!* Gosama:3,2,1 *blows up darulus* Rimie:Well, that saves me time, see ya later. Smalls:Lmao. Shelby:Hi sleve. Smalls:lmao hi. Shelby:Get me some grass. Smalls:Lmao ok. Gosama's Confessional:Smalls could be a possible extra member for the ISIS trio, we will see. Anna's Confessional:I'm sort of questioning Cool loyalty to me right now, im going to need to talk to him about it. Anna:Hey cool, let go get some firewood. Cool:Okay. *they walk out* Anna:okay your just aaryn's slave now at this point, staright up i do not feel like you're loyal to the allaince Cool:i am, im just trying to fish out info on her. Anna:hmmmmmm Aaryn is a lost cause she lied to us to many times before. Cool'sConfessinal:Maybe you're the lost causd anna, The mironitys are a sinking ship and it gives me so good sticking with them, sorry but i am not playing this game for you, i am playing it for myself. Cool:Maybe ill find something this game changes like that. Anna:If you say so. *leaves* Cool:*Walks back to Aaryn* Just letting you know I have Zero loyaltys to her. Aaryn:Good, she wasn't good for you anyways. Aaryn's Confessional:I might beable to use Cool's vote somtimes down the line. First we need to get out Anna but keeping Cool in my pocket could help me get the passed the unbreakable ISIS trio. Pikajew:*sneaking in money. Gosama:Are we ready to lit off thr boom? Shelby:Yes Gosama:You khowc wat to do, Pikajew:Pikachu *thunderblots* Smalls:*Trips on bomb breaking it* LMAO Gosama's Confessional:IM FUCKING TIRED OF SHELBY AND HER SLAVE MESSING UP MY ORDERS, SHE CANT EVEN BE MY FOURTEENTH WIFE SHE IS SO WORTHLESS. Gosama:AULULULULULULULULU*BLOWS UP SMALLS* Smalls*cums back to life*LMAO Gosama:AHH *is about to hit small then rimie calls them for the challenge* Rimie:Welcome guys! As you all know gays can get married. Cracker:Gays can get married? *lits self on fire* Rimie:Corret and in honer of this, whoever sucks the most dicks in 5 miuntes wins, the guy abd girl to do this will be safe for the week. Aaryn's Confessional:I can suck any dick as long as it white. Anna's Confessional:Oh swory this challenge was made me for me back in the getto i sucked all sort of black dick i even got trained once. Gosama's confessional:ANY MAN WHO DARE TO SUCK COCKED WILL BE FORCED TO THE UNHOLY LANDS. Pikajew:Begins sucking Gosama:Thatbis very jewish. Pikajew*whips off cum* He said he would pay me. Gosama:THAT IS EVEN MORR JEWISH Pikajew:o, um *Prays to allah* Gosama's confessional:There sth off bout that pokemon Shelby:do i have to do it i dont wanna cheat more then once a season. rime, smalls cann do it. Smalls:But I am a virgin and will only blow Benny Ovila. Rimie:While we can get him here! *Benny cums out* Benny:Sup? Smalls:OMG *starts sucking benny's mircopenis* Aaryn:*sucking several white cocks at once* Anna:*sucking serveral blacks cocks at once* Rimie:Times up! Fag wins due to being gay, while Aaryn was able to fit more black cocks in her mouth due to white dicks being smaller so congrats Fag and Aaryn! Aaryn's Confessinal:Fourth challenge in a row that I won, I am pretty much unbeatable at this point. Anna's Confessinal:I was so close to winning that now more then likey I will be going home now *crying* Comericals Chris:Remember tp, this tottaly isn't cancled yet. end Gosama:Hey Pikajew come here. Pikajew:Yeah? Gosama:We are votting out Shelby I am tired of her. She offically out of ISIS and soon out of the game. Anna:*overhears* Anna's Confessinal:This my chance to stay if I vote off Shelby I might have a chance to stay. Aaryn:Anna has to go, there no other otption. Cool:I agree. Anna:*walks up to Cool* You need to vote Shelby, that is our only shot to stay. Cool:I agree. Cool's Confessinal:Today I could ethire vote with Aaryn to take out Anna who is dragging my game down and gain her trust or I can trust Anna and take out shelby keep my core allaince and we go from there. I need to do what is best for me but let just say that ChoasCool is comming out tonight. Tribal Rimie:let welcome back out jury! Heather,Spaz, and Kirby voted out last time! Now let get to the vote, Anna your up first. voting confessinals Anna:*holding up Shelby's name: this is my only shot to stay. Aaryn:*holding up Anne's name:sorry boo boo u need to leave so i don't mistly run into you at night again. Gosama:*Holding up Shelby's name:Don't fuck with ISIS AULULULULULU Cool:Sorry you need to leave. end Rimie:I'll go tally the vote first vote Shelby Anna Shelby Anna Anna Shelby Shelby ' Tenth person voted off and the four member of the jury Shelby #ChoasCool Shelby please bring me your touch. Shelby:Bai guys *walks* Aaryn:What the fuck? Cool:*put head down in shame* next time on Socks Aaryn ties to do damange control Aaryn:Wtf i trusted you, Cool:opps Aaryn's confessinal:Dad was right never trust a mirnoity end Final words Shelby:well idek wet heppen but @ lest me and Spaz can have fun in the jury house ;) end